


Summer Nights

by magmadragon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond starts renting his place out, Fun stuff ensues, M/M, Raoul isn't aware, Takes it's winter and there's only one bed to a new level?, excuse the rusty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magmadragon/pseuds/magmadragon
Summary: It’s November and there’s a power cut in their part of town. Whatever shall they do to entertain themselves and keep warm.Q opens up about a kink. Raoul is so very much on board.Both prompts from Mi6 Cafe as part of the 007 Fest 2020.
Relationships: James Bond & Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez, Q & Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written NSFW in ages, hope it'll turn out ok.

It’s November and there’s a power cut in their part of town. The supply comes and leaves in spurts. Raoul is holed up in the apartment, very much upset. 

_It'll only be a few days_ , James said.

He bites his lip — draws blood as he clips his nails too short.

James does not show up after "only a few days", and takeout is taking him out. 

So when Raoul gets up to get a garnish for the fish he fried (bless online deliveries), he finds the fridge is filled with nothing but liquor. He has taste, Raoul will give him that.

When he's midway through a movie, he hears the door unlock. It takes him less than a minute to be down to his underwear — sheer silk ones. A present from James last month.

What he finds instead is Q, with an irate cat and two luggage bags in tow.

It's safe to say that he won't be eating the fish that night.

Raoul is perched on the edge on the sofa as Q lays out a blanket on it. 

"So?"

"So."

Raoul stretches, "How long?"

"2 weeks. They're cleaning the place — rats and all that."

"Haha."

Q pauses, looks at Raoul — his figure is comparable to Greek busts and the sheer silk underwear is tasteful, if a little extravagant. Probably James' idea, judging by dim lighting and odd tableware of the place. 

Raoul peers back at Q, and the latter gets up to turn the heater on. Weather's been bordering on freezing now.

It is only when he gets ahold of the thermostat that he notices that Ira's (the cat) eyes peering from the gloom.

"Raoul?"

"Si?"

"Do you know where," he pauses, eyeing the gloomy London night, "James keeps the backup generator?"

From somewhere in Ira's vicinity: "Doesn't have one. Too much maintenance, he says."

Q takes note of the countless broken gear, and sighs.

"So?"

"So," Q shuffles in the dim moonlight over to Ira and presumably Raoul. Ira hisses as he nearly misses her tail. He looks over to Raoul, who is humming. Q squints in the dim light, and makes out a quilted bed behind an ajar door. He exhales, face flushing, "It's cold. We either stay frozen out here, or,” Q stammers, “we stay together on the bed for warmth.”

He squints at Raoul, who has since shed the underwear, “Don’t get any ideas.”

Raoul smiles, and Q’s exasperated sighs follow.


End file.
